Could you repeat that?
by korrasamishipper
Summary: <html><head></head>Asami is lost on campus at night.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Asami briskly walked down the campus searching for the 'Lady Kyoshi' Dormitories. Her flight was delayed and instead of arriving at her new school as five, she came at eight. After signing final administration forms and receiving a key to her room, the time was well past ten. It was already dark by the time she exited the offices, and there were only a handful of people still walking around. She gripped her key in her fist out of habit and began to wander. The map that she received in the office was black and white and appeared as if they Xeroxed it several hundred times before printing it out for distribution.

She walked up to a street lamp in an attempt to illuminate the map so that she could attempt to decipher it, when suddenly she heard someone behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, startled, as they spoke.

"Do you need some help?"

Asami quickly turned, her face pale.

"Oh crap, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Asami relaxed a little as she realized that it was a woman's voice. "Ah, no that was silly of me," she said sheepishly, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So, do you need help?" asked the girl.

"Yes please," Asami handed over the map and took a pen out of her bag and handed it to the girl. "I'm looking for the Kyoshi dorms."

"Well for starters, it's in the opposite direction," the girl smiled at her and continued to talk.

Asami couldn't look away from her smile, and then her gaze shifted to her lips. She couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her.

She was now pointing at the map, but Asami could only look at her toned arms. As the girl continued to gesture to the paper, Asami's eyes shifted to the girl's body, she was athletically built, but still feminine. Asami lowered her gaze to her chest just as the girl turned and pointed in a direction, and Asami took the chance to follow the curve of her back, gaze moving lower and lower…

"Did you get that?" Asami's train of thought vanished as the girl turned back and addressed her.

"Uh… could you repeat that?" Asami was sure that her face was the color of a tomato.

The girl grinned at her once again, "how about I walk you there? This place is really confusing at night."

"Sure, thanks," Asami replied, embarrassment coursing through her.

"I'm Korra, by the way."

"Asami. Pleased to meet you."

They walked up to Asami's room and Korra extended her hand. Asami shook it, their hold lingering longer than it should have.

"Thank you so much for walking me," Asami said, blush decorating her cheeks.

"It's no problem, I remember looking for my dorm on the first day, it was a nightmare. Oh, your map by the way," Korra handed the paper back to Asami, and she took it.

"So, I'll see you around?" Korra said as she backed away towards the stairs.

"Definitely," Asami grinned.

As Korra disappeared into the staircase, Asami unlocked her door and walked in. She walked up to the bed, collapsing into it and turned on the lamp to look at the map in her hands, there were arrows drawn from when Korra was telling her the way, but something else caught her interest. In the corner of the map was a set of numbers, Korra's phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami sat behind her desk and tried to focus on the textbook in front of her. She transferred to this college about three weeks after the semester began so she had to catch up in nearly all of her classes. After reading the same sentence over and over for nearly five minutes, and still struggling to remember what it said, she rolled her chair over to the dresser and picked up the map that was lying on top of it. A smile spread over her lips as she recalled the girl that showed her to her dorm two nights ago, she couldn't get her out of her head. Asami's heart leaped as she remembered when her arm brushed Korra's as they walked up the steps to the building, and a blush crept up her cheeks as she thought about the moment their eyes met as they waited for the elevator.

Truthfully she wanted to text Korra the second she saw her number in the corner of the campus map, but the fear of appearing creepy made her stop dialing. And so she spent the past two days trying to focus to no avail.

"Screw it," she said as her fingers tapped in the digits.

_Hey, this is Asami _ :)

She hit 'send' and stared at her phone like an idiot.

After a minute she put her phone back down and started to roll back to her desk, only to let out a frustrated groan and roll back, picking her phone up once again and checking the screen. There was no reply, and Asami scolded herself for being impatient.

'It's only been a couple minutes, why am I checking my freaking phone! It didn't even ring yet,' she thought as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling of her dorm, the phone held loosely in her palm.

Bzzz!

"Woah!" Asami yelped as her chair tipped back, and she crashed to the floor. She slowly stood back up, rubbing her hip in pain, and checked her phone.

_Hi!_

Asami read the text, her heart filling with warmth, when she realized that she didn't know what she would say next. Panic started to rise up in her, and she began frantically pacing her room as she stared at the phone. 'I'll just ask her if she wants to have dinner…with a person she only met once at night. Ok, that's too creepy. Lunch? Yeah lunch is good!'

_Do you want to have lunch with me?_

A few seconds later a new speech bubble appeared.

_Sure, wanna meet up now, or?_

Asami grinned as her hands typed away.

_Yeah :) where should I meet you?_

_Do you know where the library is_

_Yeah, I think_

_Lol k lets meet there._

Asami ran to her dresser and started throwing clothes out of it, looking for something to wear. She scrambled into her favorite dark jeans, and found a white blouse, combed her hair, and fixed her make up. Within five minutes she was out the door.

"Hey," Korra waved as she walked up to Asami. She looked even better than Asami remembered her. Her sky blue hoodie matched her vans, and her ripped jeans clung loosely to her hips. Asami realized that she was staring at her hips and quickly looked back up at her blue eyes.

"Hi," Asami smiled brightly.

"So, do you know any lunch spots here?" Korra asked.

"Oh, crap, no I don't." Asami couldn't believe that she hadn't thought this through.

"It's ok, I'll show you around," Korra said as she offered her hand to Asami. Asami's eyes widened at the gesture, but she only momentarily hesitated before grabbing hold of the tan hand. She could have sworn that Korra's cheeks darkened as Asami took her hand, but it was hard to tell with her dark complexion.

They walked hand-in-hand down the campus and Korra led her onto one of the busier streets. As they walked, Korra showed her which stores where which, and pointed out where the bank was, then they walked past a gym, which Korra said she frequented often, and finally they arrived at a restaurant called 'Narook's Seaweed Noodlery'.

"This is my favorite food place on campus," explained Korra, and they walked in.

Once inside, Asami could smell the aroma of food and realized that she really was hungry as she felt her stomach grumble. Korra led them to a table, and a waitress walked up to them with menus.

"Hi Korra. Haven't seen you in a while," she said as Korra took her menu.

"Yeah, I decided to spend the summer home this year," she smiled. Asami couldn't help but stare at her as the women chatted.

"Well you girls have a nice date," said the waitress as she walked away.

"So this is a date?" Asami asked smugly, as Korra's face darkened. This time Asami was sure that Korra was blushing.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Korra confidently replied, even though her face was flustered.

'Damn it why does she have to be so smooth.'

"Are you flirting with me?" Asami was sure she got her now.

"Yes." Korra's answer was final.

Asami started to reply but didn't know what to say, so she ended up stuttering instead. Korra grinned in triumph and shifted her eyes to the menu, and Asami followed suit. They ordered their food and talked about their classes and majors as they waited.

"So, engineering huh?"

"Yeah, I just love it. Especially when I'm working on my bike."

"You ride a bike?" Korra asked incredulously.

"Why the surprise?" Asami chuckled.

"Just didn't peg you for the wild type." Korra was looking at Asami with dreamy eyes, as she rested her chin on her hand.

"If you want we can go for a ride sometime," Asami offered. "It should arrive in a couple of days."

"That'd be awesome," said Korra excitedly.

After their food arrived they ate while chatting excitedly, and Asami couldn't help but get more and more attached to the girl in front of her.

After lunch the girls walked around for a bit, and then Korra gave her a proper tour of the campus. They ended up spending the whole day together, and Asami wouldn't want it any other way.

"So this is me," said Asami quietly as they stood in front of her dorm building.

"Yeah I know," chuckled Korra.

"Do you want to come up?" Asami realized what she said and the blood drained from her face.

Korra looked surprised, but smiled and nodded.

They went inside together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like you settled in well," Korra smiled, looking around the dorm, as Asami fumbled with the keys in the lock.

"Yeah, I hate when there's extra crap lying around so I just unpacked everything right away," Asami said nonchalantly as she hung the keys up on the hook by the door. "Do you want something to drink?" Asami walked over to the mini-fridge and looked at what she had. "Soda, beer, anything?"

"Beer's ok," Korra replied over her shoulder as she looked at the pictures on Asami's nightstand. The picture showed little Asami and, Korra assumed, her parents. "Woah, is that your mom? She looks really pretty."

Korra heard Asami take off the caps from the drinks and shuffle over to Korra. She handed her a bottle, while holding her own in her other hand, and quietly said, "yes, that's my mom."

"You look just like her."

"Thanks," Asami said and walked towards the couch. "So is this your second year here?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, I'm a poly-sci major," Korra took a gulp of her drink and sat next to Asami, their shoulders brushing against each other. "My dad's whole family is in politics, so I figured why not, you know? I really like helping people and what better way than to become a powerful figure, with influence and stuff." Korra shrugged and took another sip.

"That's actually really cool, although I can't imagine it being a fun job."

"Yeah, the problem with my career choice is that I'm a bit impulsive, and in politics you need to be patient. That's what I've been working on lately," Korra looked at Asami out of the corner of her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Even with you, for example."

Asami looked over at Korra confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could have asked you out that night instead of just giving you my number, but I decided that I'll be patient." Korra leaned into Asami a little as she spoke, their thighs now touching. "But then I kinda failed at the whole patience thing when I texted you about whether we should meet right away, hoping that we could have lunch as soon as possible, because I regretted not asking you before. And afterwards I told myself that I wouldn't take this too quickly, but then you invited me inside and once again I became impatient." At the mention of her inviting Korra to come in, Asami blushed remembering how she felt that she went too far, until Korra just nodded and followed her in. "And see I just did it again!" Korra continued in an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean?"

Korra placed her bottle onto the coffee table. "I got impatient," Korra whispered as she leaned into Asami and placed her lips upon hers.

Asami's cheeks turned crimson, but she didn't pull away, instead she put her bottle on the floor in front of the couch, and turned her whole body towards the woman next to her, all without breaking contact. Korra's arms grasped at Asami's hips as she leaned all the way into her, slowly lowering her onto the couch. Asami pulled her in and placed one hand on Korra's thigh, the other caressing her cheek. They slowly kissed, Korra's hands at Asami's back.

Now it was Asami's turn to get impatient, as she brought her hand down from Korra's face, to the bottom of her hoodie. She pulled on Korra's belt playfully with her index finger, before bringing her palm up under her shirt.

Korra released Asami's lips and began to place light pecks onto her jaw and neck. Asami's head tilted back, and she made a quiet moan. She could feel Korra smiling as she trailed kisses down Asami's neck.

Korra began to lift Asami's shirt over her head, getting it as far as her face, when Asami yelped.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! My earring!" Asami tried to get it unstuck, but her arms were half way out of the sleeves and were completely restricted.

Korra began panicking and quickly released the shirt. She jumped off Asami and over to her side, kneeling on the floor while she tried to get the poor girl out of her clothing, for a different reason than initially planned. As she maneuvered to get a better angle, her knee knocked over the beer bottle that Asami placed down before, the golden liquid pooling onto the hardwood.

All the while, Asami was trying to get free of the shirt that was stuck over her face, her arms tangled in the sleeves. "Why me," she whined as she felt Korra try to rescue her from the clutches of the evil cloth.

"I'm sorry! Crap! Wait, hold on, I think I got it!" Korra sounded victorious, all traces of panic out of her voice, as she finally got Asami's earring free.

Asami lay there defeated, her face a pure shade of scarlet. "I'm such a cluts, I'm sorry," she looked over at Korra with her apologetic eyes.

"What no that was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and the shirt got caught…" she looked flustered.

They stayed like that for several moments, in silence, until Asami spoke up again in an attempt to cheer up Korra, "at least this date is memorable."

Korra smiled sheepishly, "It was still a great date."

"Yeah, it could have been worse," Asami chuckled.

All of the sudden there was a crackling noise. They turned their heads in time to see the power outlet, surrounded by beer, spark, after which the thing caught fire. The fire touched the curtains and they burst into flames.

"So what exactly happened?" asked the fire marshal.

Asami was sitting on the edge of the fire truck, her face smudged in ash, and her torso clad in only a bra and a fire blanket, while Korra was standing next to her, too worked up to sit.

"Um, we were, uh, and the bottle…" Asami didn't know where to start as she stuttered through the answer.

"We spilled beer on a power cord," Korra clarified.

The fire marshal grilled the girls for nearly forty minutes until he got all the details on the fire.

The fire wasn't that bad and only Asami's window really got the brunt of it. The smoke on the other hand was what did the real damage. The whole floor smelled like the fire, and living there would be unbearable.

"My dad's going to kill me," Asami said, her eyes distant as she imagined how that conversation was going to go.

"It'll be ok," Korra placed her hand on Asami's and smiled at her.

"Korra, I've been here less than a week, and I've burned down my dorm. And now I don't even have anywhere to stay!" Asami banged her head back against the truck in defeat. The sun had set by now and Asami began to feel hopeless as she realized that she had nowhere to go.

"You can stay with me if you want," Korra offered. "And not in a creepy way, but I share an apartment with three other people and we have an extra bed if you want."

Asami looked at Korra in disbelief, "But we've known each other for like two days."

"And we also almost had sex so it balances out," Korra said smugly.

Asami blushed, nearly blending in with the truck, and mumbled a soft 'thank you'. They sat there until the police said it was ok for them to go, and then slowly made their way over to Korra's place. Korra gave Asami her hoodie, while she was left in a white tank top.

"Sorry about your place. It was kinda my fault," Korra said looking at the pavement in front of her.

"It's not all bad," Asami took her hand out of the pocket and took Korra's hand as they continued to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra led Asami through the front doors of the apartment building and pressed a button on the intercom. They stood there waiting for someone to open the inner door, Korra's warm hand in Asami's slightly colder one. Asami was hunched into the hoodie that Korra lent her after the fire fiasco, chilled to the bone from the brisk autumn air. The fact that she only had a bra underneath didn't help her situation. Korra, however, was dressed in merely a tank top, yet she was toasty warm beside Asami.

"How come you're so warm? You gave me your sweater and it's freezing outside," Asami asked Korra incredulously.

She shrugged, while a small smile played across her face, Asami could still see the lipstick smudges on Korra's lips and blushed slightly, remembering the feel of her lips.

"I'm from Alaska so I'm used to it I guess."

Korra, noticing Asami shiver, took her hand out of Asami's grip, despite the taller girl's whine, and put it around her shoulders pulling her into her warmth. Asami stuffed her hands into the front pocket and leaned into the tan girl, glad for the new source of warmth. Korra rubbed her hand on Asami's back, trying to warm her up, and angrily pressed the intercom again, holding the button down for several seconds.

"Who's there?" said an annoyed voice.

"Mako, open the damn door!" Korra grunted.

"What happened to your keys?" he asked in surprise.

"I have someone with me and she's cold, just open the freaking door," she threatened. Asami found it adorable that Korra was all flustered because of her, and nuzzled closer into her. As the door buzzed, they walked through, Korra still holding her, and made their way to the elevator. The trip to the sixths floor was quick, but by the time they made it up Asami felt all warm and cozy.

As they walked down the hall, a door swung open and three confused faces peered out. Suddenly Asami felt self-conscious as she remembered that her face was still covered in soot, and her hair was a mess from the few minutes of bliss she spent with Korra on her couch.

"What are you three staring at?!" Korra tightened her grip on Asami and shoved through the group of people. Asami awkwardly waved in their direction as Korra pulled her inside, and felt their gazes linger on her back as Korra walked her through the living room and into a bedroom.

When they entered it, Asami realized that it was Korra's room. There were a few pictures of her with some other smiling people on the drawer, and some clothes thrown around on one half of the room. The other half of the room had a slightly different feel, and Asami realized that there were two beds in there. She figured Korra shared her room with the girl that she saw a few moments ago. Asami stood there awkwardly, and observed as Korra shuffled around, taking out a towel and some clothes from an assortment of different drawers. "You probably want to take a shower, right?" she spoke as she moved around. Asami looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall and saw that her face had way more soot on it than she thought.

"Ok, here's a towel and some spare clothes. They should fit you ok. I think…" she added. Asami gratefully took the pile of clothes and before she could chicken out she leaned in and gave Korra's cheek a light kiss. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Yeah," Korra chuckled nervously, her cheeks turning pink, "no problem. The bathroom is just across the hall, come on I'll show you." Korra took her hand and led Asami after her out the room, but as she opened the door, the three from earlier toppled in. The boy on the floor had brilliantly green eyes and an impressive build, while the one scrambling off of him had spiked hair, and was clad in a slightly ripped tank top. Behind the two stood a girl, her short hair framing her embarrassed face.

"Oh, hey there Korra," said the green eyed boy, a fake grin decorating his face as he pushed the other guy off him.

Korra's muscles tensed as she angrily marched out to face the three in the hallway. "What the hell guys! You're so embarrassing," she frantically whispered.

"But Korra, she's so hot. How did you manage to-"

Korra pushed the spiky haired boy down the hall, pointed for the others to follow him. When she turned back to Asami, her features changed from anger to embarrassment, "sorry, they're so dense sometimes. The bathroom is through that door there." She pointed at a door and told Asami that she will be in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later Asami stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the sound of arguing coming from the living room. She saw Korra standing over her roommates, her hands on her hips, while they snickered.

"Hey, Korra. Thanks for the shower," Asami interrupted.

Korra whirled around, the smile on her face growing, but didn't get a chance to say anything, as the other girl spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Opal," she held her hand out and Asami shook it. "That's Bolin, and his brother Mako," she pointed to the boys, as they waved.

"So, how did you two meet?" Bolin inquired as he leaned forward on the couch.

"Korra showed me to my dorm a few days ago. It was really late and if it wasn't for her I probably would have walked around all night," Asami said.

"Cool, cool. So what brings you here tonight?"

"Um, my dorm caught fire," Asami said looking embarrassed.

"Woah how did that happen," Opal chimed in incredulously.

"Some wires shorted out, and stuff," she didn't want to give them a reason to make fun of Korra even more, and graciously left out the part about how it was Korra that started the fire.

They all stayed quiet for a moment. All of the sudden Bolin smiled mischievously, "oh Korra, by the way since when do you wear lipstick?"

Mako was trying not to laugh as his brother questioned her, but was failing miserably. Asami looked at Korra, the poor girl looking as red as a tomato, and furiously wiping at her lips. "I…it was- we were…"

Asami recalled when Korra took charge of the talk they had with the firefighter, and decided to return the favor. "We were making out," Asami said proudly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she attempted to get the attention away from babbling girl next to her. Four sets of eyes turned to her simultaneously.

Mako nearly fell out of his seat and Korra moved next to Asami and stood there smugly.

"Also, Asami will be staying here for a few days," Korra said defiantly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm bad with schedules.**_

Korra sat down next to Asami on the couch in the living room and placed folded bed sheets on the coffee table. The sun set a long while ago and Korra's roommates went to their respective rooms to get ready for bed, leaving the girls alone. Asami felt more comfortable in Korra's home after spending an evening with her friends as they all ate takeout and talked. They eased up on Korra after Asami defended her from their teasing and accepted her pretty easily.

Korra looked over at her with a little smile tugging at her lips and shifted so that they were both facing each other cross-legged. "I really am very sorry about your dorm." Korra looked away, unable to keep eye contact.

"It's ok," Asami laughed, "today was very exciting. It was like an adventure."

"Are you sure you'll take the couch though? The least I can do is let you sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch."

Asami saw the blush on Korra's face and felt her cheeks grow warm too. It was strange to have someone get so flustered over her and it made her feel all warm inside. She could get used to this feeling she thought offhandedly. "Don't be silly, I'll take the couch. Besides I seem to recall that someone mentioned having an 'extra' bed, not 'your' bed while you took the couch."

Korra smirked at that and Asami could see her gaining some confidence back. "What can I say, I was still hyped up from the whole almost getting in your pants thing, so I might have assumed things." Korra winked, tapped Asami's knee affectionately and stood up stretching.

"Well since you're being stubborn and letting me keep my bed then I guess I'll go get ready for sleep. But if you change your mind," Korra wiggled her eyebrows, "I'll tell Opal to go sleep with Bolin tonight, and we can have some fun."

"You are so abrasive," Asami said as she followed Korra with her eyes.

"What, it's not like my parents would walk in on us or anything. We're consenting adults."

"Shit! I forgot to call my dad! He's probably freaking out," Asami jumped of the couch and began pacing around the living room and clutching her hair. "Can I please use your phone?"

"Yeah of course." Korra took out her cell phone and handed it to a frantic Asami, before excusing herself and walking out of the room to give her some privacy.

Asami dialed the number as fast as she could and waited for her dad to pick up.

-_Hello?_

"Dad? It's me."

-_Asami?! Where have you been? The police called me hours ago! I'm on my way to the airport, I'll arrive tomorrow and we'll sort this all out. You can stay at a hotel tonight._

"No dad, everything is ok, really. I'm at a friend's house right now, and I'll check out the damage and talk to the residence office tomorrow. You don't have to come." The last thing Asami needed is her dad coming out half way across the country to babysit her.

_-You're staying over at a stranger's house?_ Asami could hear the anger rising in her father's voice, replacing the worry he displayed seconds ago.

"Um, yeah?" Asami realized then just how stupid it sounded. She really only met Korra a few days ago, and only spent several hours with her. She knew nothing about the friendly girl other than what she told Asami on their date. She shook the thought from her head and turned her attention back to the phone. "Dad, it's not like she'll murder me in my sleep, calm down. And do not fly out, it's not a big deal."

-_Fine. How did the fire start?_

"I spilled soda on some wires." Asami figured some things were better off not known.

-_I need the address of where you're staying in case of emergency, and where is your phone?_

"Dad stop. I'm fine, I'm staying with a friend, and my phone is back at the dorm. I have everything under control." Her father sighed loudly and proceeded to yell at his daughter. Asami spent the next half an hour being grilled about responsibility and by the time she hung up Korra was leaning up against the doorframe, already in a tank and sweats and ready for bed.

"That sounded harsh," she said, looking guilty again.

"Nah, he's just overprotective. I'm actually surprised that I got him to calm down."

"I brought you a toothbrush."

"Thanks," Asami said as she traded Korra's phone for the brush.

"Um… about that thing earlier. I didn't mean to sound so forward. Not that I don't want to do that of course, unless you do, but not today cause you're probably stressed… since I… burned down your place. I'm just a little nervous, and when I'm nervous I tend to babble… like I'm doing right now. I think I should stop talking."

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced in embarrassment, which Asami found to be very adorable.

"It's fine. You did warn me that you're impatient, so I shouldn't be surprised," Asami teased.

Korra groaned in annoyance at herself. "How about I just help you make the couch?"

"Thanks, that'd be great."

They began to unfold the sheets, each standing on either side of the couch. The silence in the apartment grown comfortable and Asami felt bad for breaking it.

"Hey, Korra? Thank you." Asami smiled at her and returned to the task at hand.

Korra smiled back as she stuffed a pillow into a case and tossed it down onto the couch.

"I mean it. I don't know if I would have taken a stranger in like this, even if we did almost get to second base," Asami said playfully.

"Excuse you, what do you mean 'almost'? We so got to second base."

"Um nope. You couldn't even get my shirt off."

Korra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's because your shirt was really tight, which, incidentally, is also the reason I wanted it off so bad. And I totally did touch your boob."

"Yeah right."

"Did to."

"Nope." Asami looked smugly over at a worked up Korra, looking angry just as Asami expected. What she didn't expect was for Korra to stride over to her and place her hand right on her chest.

"Well now I did." Korra sneered at her and walked out of the living room. "Good night Asami," she said sweetly as she closed the door to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I made this chapter longer than usual because my updates are so inconsistent, hope you guys like this chapter. **_

Asami was beginning to get used to the routine of staying at a stranger's apartment. The week at Korra's was magical if anything. Mako made the best coffee in the mornings, and Bolin and Opal cooked amazing dinners. They were completely in sync with each other and Asami felt a bit jealous when she watched the couple work their way around the kitchen. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have someone who loved her like Bolin loved Opal. She even had a chance to see what Korra was like when she wasn't trying to be all suave and flirty. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing sleepy Korra walk around the kitchen like a zombie. Asami especially liked how Korra looked from the back when she reached for her cup on one of the higher shelves. Her tank top rode up a couple inches revealing the dimples on her lower back and her sweats were low enough on her hips that Asami never had to wonder what color Korra's lingerie was. The image mesmerized Asami to the point of her blatantly staring, not being fully aware that the other tenants could see her admiring the view.

Her classes were on a similar schedule to Korra's, so they got up at the same time and walked to the campus together. They also spent a lot of time studying next to each other. Turns out Korra was a very hard worker and spent a lot of time behind her desk submerged in books, even if she complained about it all the time. Korra was not at all how Asami thought she would be. Her carefree attitude on their one date didn't do the girl justice.

On this evening Asami found herself sitting next to Korra on the couch, both with their books and laptops surrounding them. Opal was in her room chatting with her family over Skype, and Bolin was out with Mako so the living room was quiet and peaceful. She was completely immersed in her math assignment when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Asami looked up from her calculus textbook and moved her laptop over.

"Korra?" she whispered.

The sleeping form of her friend surprised her since Korra was almost always energetic and hyper, excluding early hours, not that Asami complained. She felt Korra's steady breathing on her shoulder and felt her cheeks heat up as her stomach filled with butterflies. After their one date, and Korra's impromptu boob grab, they didn't make any other plans for dates, mostly due to their close quarters and the fear of making everything awkward if things didn't work out. It wasn't really that Korra would even think of kicking Asami out. In fact Asami was actively searching for an apartment the whole week she was there and every time she brought it up Korra would always tell her to not worry about it and to take her time. She secretly hoped that Korra wanted her to stay, but she knew it was wishful thinking and it would have been strange anyway to move in after one date.

Before she realized what she was doing, Asami moved a piece of stray bangs out of Korra's face. Her hand lingered on Korra's cheek and she remembered what it felt like to kiss her, the excitement she felt and warmth of Korra's body on hers. Shaking her head clear of the memories she turned back to her homework and let Korra sleep.

Korra got more and more restless as time went on. At first Asami didn't notice it, but Korra began to twist and turn more often, and as minutes trickled by Asami got more and more worried about the girl next to her. Asami decided it was time to wake Korra up when she began to whimper and gripped Asami's arm painfully.

Asami ignored the pain in her arm and gently shook her.

"Hey, Korra, wake up," she said in a gentle voice. When the girl's whimpers grew louder, Asami shook her a bit harder. "Korra wake up."

She watched as Korra curled up into herself and began to tremble. Asami started to panic, not knowing how to go about this, and shook her harder than before shouting, "Wake up!"

Korra's eyes shot open and met Asami's. She jumped up from the couch and frantically scrambled backwards into a corner, as far away from her as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she began hyperventilating.

"Nonononono, stay away!" Korra screamed as she tried to press herself further into the corner.

Asami heard footsteps coming from Korra's room and the door opening. Opal scrambled into the lining room and was by Korra's side within seconds, holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly. She calmly whispered into her ear and slowly Korra's chest stopped heaving so much as she gasped for breath.

"It's ok, I'm here, you're safe. Korra you're home, you're safe. It's ok. Deep breath, there you go."

Asami watched the scene unfold, frozen in her spot on the couch. The only sounds in the room were Korra's quiet crying and Opal's soft whispers. Opal was rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her, while Korra tried to make herself as small as possible and clung to Opal's shirt ho hard that her knuckles turned white.

Opal finally looked over to where Asami sat, while still holding Korra tightly. "Can you please bring some water?"

Asami scrambled up to her feet and hurried to the kitchen, coming back shortly with a full glass. She didn't walk over to them, however, stopping a few feet short of Opal's reach. She felt herself unable to move any further as she saw the girl that she spent the whole week with curled up and trembling on the floor.

"It's ok Asami, she's fine. This happens sometimes." Opal held out her hand for the glass.

Asami handed her the glass and moved back a few steps giving them some space, unsure of what to do. She stood there until Korra grew quiet and relinquished her grip on Opal.

"You want me to take you to your room sweetie?" Opal asked Korra as she took a sip of the water.

She nodded, her eyes closed and her brows scrunched, as she sniffed while Opal began to help her up off the floor. Korra looked exhausted as Opal walked her to her room. Asami followed them in case Opal needed help, stopping in the doorway. Once Korra was inside her bed, Opal sat next to her and smoothed her hair a few times.

"Korra, sweetie? I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah." Korra's voice was hoarse and broken.

Opal walked past Asami and out of the room after asking her to stay with Korra for a few minutes. Asami made her way up to her and sat on the floor cross-legged next to her bed.

"Well that was embarrassing," Korra said as she chuckled softly, "sorry you had to see that."

"Don't apologize. Are you ok?"

"Can we not talk about that please."

Asami took Korra's hand and caressed it with her thumb. "Of course."

"It's just that it's hard to talk about it."

"Korra we don't need to if you don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay."

Asami wasn't sure what to say so they stayed there in comfortable silence while they waited for Opal to return. The whole time Asami played with Korra's fingers and Korra's mood visibly improved with each passing minute. Opal came back into the room carrying a tray with three cups of steaming tea and placed it on Korra's nightstand before handing her some medicine.

"Got you some Advil, drink up."

"Thanks Opal." She sat up and they all began to drink their tea.

The atmosphere soon turned from tense and awkward to light and airy as the girls told funny stories of their childhoods and chatted about nothing and everything.

"…and then Kuvira tied Wei up in a tree and the boys haven't pranked Baatar since."

Korra chortled at Opal's story and began telling about the time her cousins stayed over and Korra had to give up her bathtub to one of them. Asami, however, didn't pay much attention to the story, instead choosing to focus on the girl speaking. Korra was smiling and when she spoke she sometimes made eye contact with Asami, which caused the poor girl's heart to skip a beat.

Asami was enjoying herself, Korra fascinated her more than anything ever did before, but Opal said something that drew her out of her daze.

"It's a good thing you and Mako had a civil breakup cause I couldn't imagine living here without you. Just imagine if you guys hated each other? That would have been awful," Opal directed at Korra.

The second Opal mentioned Korra dating Mako before, Asami's grip on her cup tightened.

"Yeah that jerk can be pretty mature sometimes." Korra laughed as she recalled some of the good times she had with Mako.

Asami couldn't help but fell jealous and an urge to sock the boy in the teeth grew inside her. As if on queue they heard keys jiggle at the front door and the boys walked in. Bolin was the first to walk into the room, knocking before hand.

"Come in," Opal replied to the knock.

"Hey there ladies," he walked in with a huge grin and Asami realized that the boy always looked happy. His gaze fell to Korra and the smile that graced his face fell. "Korra? Nightmare?"

"Yeah, though I'm fine now Bo. Don't worry," Korra said cheerfully. Bolin looked at her skeptically before snapping out of it and returning the smile to his face.

"If you say so Kor," he joked. "By the way Mako got you your burgers."

Korra got off the bed, grabbed Asami's wrist and dragged her out the room while whispering into her ear just loud enough for the other two to hear, "that's Bolin's way of warning me about the impending, sloppy, grossly long make out session they're going to have." A pillow collided with Korra's back and she snickered before sticking her tongue out at Opal and running from the room to avoid any more abuse. Asami giggled and followed Korra to the kitchen.

Mako was putting groceries away into the fridge when Korra walked by him.

"Yo officer where's ma'meat?" Korra slapped Mako on the rear, smiling when she heard his head hit the top of the fridge.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his head, and glared at Korra. "That's sexual harassment Korra," he said matter-of-factly as he tossed her a box from one of the bags.

Korra rummaged through the groceries that he didn't put away yet and took out a case of beer and some burger buns.

"On Thursdays I cook, so get your taste buds ready cause I'm going to blow them away," Korra stated eagerly while grabbing the patties, buns, and a beer bottle and walking out of the kitchen. She began setting up the grill they kept on the balcony, hauling the coal and lighter fluid out from beneath the grill and soon Asami smelled the aroma of the flame wafting through the apartment.

While Korra made the burgers, Asami decided to help Mako out in the kitchen. She started preparing the plates while eyeing him sideways.

"So…you dated Korra." She tried to sound nonchalant but Mako's job ensured that he could read between the lines easily and he saw right through her ploy.

"Yeah," he replied slowly, contemplatively, "we broke up a few months ago."

Asami figured there was no point in beating around the bush with a police detective, instead opting to take a direct approach. "I see. How come you guys live together?"

"The girls moved in a few months after we began dating. Opal is her best friend, and Bolin and I lived here first. After we broke up it was weird for a while but we were friends before we started going out so it went back to normal eventually."

"Why did you brake up? I mean if you were friends shouldn't it have lasted?"

"Straight to the point huh? Our personalities clashed. We work better as friends anyway." Mako began to pour chips into a bowl but stopped half way, turning to look at Asami.

"Korra really likes you, and that's fine with me. There is nothing left between us if that's what was worrying you. But I do have to warn you, Korra means a lot to me and I'd do anything for her, so don't hurt her."

Asami felt herself grow smaller under Mako's intense stare. "I wasn't planning on it."

He looked away and his tone grew cheery, "and I'm dating someone anyway, so if I were you, I wouldn't worry about anything happening between me and Korra."

Korra's burgers were phenomenal and Asami ended up eating three while they sat around the plasma, watching a game.

Asami sat next to Korra on the floor in front of the couch, their knees touching, and she often stole glances with her. The dinner was spent in a state of bliss. She finished her fourth beer around the time the match ended and was beginning to feel the buzz. Mako and Bolin were still hyper from the game, taking animatedly with each other, while Opal went to get another case from the cooler on the balcony.

Korra turned to her and gazed into her eyes, "it might be the alcohol talking, but I really want to kiss you."

"Korra, I really want to kiss you too, but-" Asami trailed off, gathering her thoughts, "-but you had a lot to drink and…earlier, I just don't think we should do anything today. You're clearly distressed right now."

"I'm not distressed, I just have nightmares sometimes." Korra said as she began to lean in.

"Korra-" Their lips met and Asami cursed herself for drinking because she just couldn't stop herself as the kiss grew deeper.

Korra moved away as suddenly as she kissed her and leaned her forehead on Asami's. "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

Asami nodded and grinned, "Well it's about time you asked."

"That's a yes, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you tomorrow."


End file.
